


Le Danse de Satsuki

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Out of Character, Scarf Dancing, Shout-outs, Watching, poem, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako saw something interesting once and decided to share what she saw with the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Danse de Satsuki

**Song playing:** _[Le Danse de Marilyne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftlrWiS0Img) _ by  Etienne Percheron

* * *

 

Mako did tell us she saw something interesting  
Of course we didn't believe her, so  
She told us to see

For ourselves

Under the cloak of moonlight  
The Underachiever led us  
To the window

Boy, it was interesting sight  
Something neither of us had seen  
I am ashamed to see milady like this

She really didn't have any shame  
Otherwise, she wouldn't have been doing  
What she was doing

She moved with grace  
Her movements were hypnotic  
I swear I could faint

_What is the meaning of this?_

Never did expect to see her dance  
Of all the knowledge I had, I never did know of  
Her nighttime dancing

Oh, she's beautiful

Nonon envied her  
Uzu is confused by her  
Sempai is unsure and very much ashamed  
Houka fainted

And Shiro looked like his uncle would smack him

Ryuu-chan just liked to watch her smile  
And dance what she dubbed her _"Happiness Dance"_  
Sacchan seemed to be very happy

Of course, Ryuuko-Chan wished she could dance, too

She sashayed,  
The blue and white shawl  
Dancing with her

She never shared this with us  
Yet, we watch in awe  
She cut lose, smiling and dancing

With that blue and white shawl

Sempai shielded his eyes, ashamed to see her any longer

Shiro pleaded, "Please don't tell my uncle!"

Nonon blushed heavily, envying her friend

Uzu remained very much confused, hypnotized by the movements

Houka was on the ground below

And Ryuuko-Chan watched her sister smile  
"Perhaps," she whispered,  
"Sis, can teach me how to dance, too."

Quietly and gracefully  
She finished her dance, hanging up her shawl  
And turning out out the lights

Silently, we applauded

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is supposed a shout out to Marilyn's dance scene (www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mzbg4Uracw) from "The Suicide Shop". In terms of the dance (if you watched the scene in question, I'm not really sure as to what its called or if it even has a name, so, for lack of a better term, I call it "scarf dancing". Also, this narrated from more than one POV (Mako's POV is at the later points).
> 
> On the note of Ryuuko watching her sister, well, actually, she likes seeing her happy and enjoying herself, which is to say relaxed and cutting lose (Satsuki is really, really, really stern, almost to a fault, and, at times, can seem like a total hardass). Why Ryuuko can't dance, it's because she doesn't know how and twisted an ankle a little before this.


End file.
